Ajaxicullies Valor
Ajaxicullies Valor is the son of Arthor Valor. He was once the proud Grand Master of the Order of the Sword, but having recently vanished, his rank was taken by the Death Knight Farlight. Few know of Ajaxicullies' current whereabouts, with many starting to assume he is dead. General '''Name: '''Ajaxicullies Valor Birthplace: Andorhal, Lordaeron Home: Stormwind City Family: * Andrea Firehand (mother, deceased) * Arthor Valor (father, deceased) * Shaynala Valor (wife, alive) * Tristam Valor (son, deceased) History Ajax was born in Andorhal 25 years ago. He was raised by Arthor Valor, a Knight, and his mother, a mage called Andrea Firehand. He knew he had an older sister and a brother, but he never knew their names, being too young when day the plague arose in Andorhal. His father fought the invading Scourge with his band of Knights, the Cult of the Sword. They fought long and hard and nearly succeeded until Arthor was re-assigned with his Knights. His mother was killed. Ajax was a natural wanderer, a self-proclaimed adventurer, who travelled far, and ended up in a small Scarlet camp, taken in by the Scarlets. In their Monastery he was trained and became a keen fighter. He was taught all he knew by Herod. He left to fight the Scourge in the name of the Crusade, but was then kicked out for an argument he had because he didn't accept Mograine as his new Commander. Ajax and a group of Scarlets ransacked the Monastery and brutally injured Herod, and fleeing the northern lands, he ended up in Stormwind and then served in it's army. There he was tied to Theramore, where he fought the oncoming Scourge invasion there and managed to kill two Death Knights. He was a Hero to Theramore, but he vanished, never liking the fame. Until one day, Elosai Sorel found him, and gave him leadership of the Order of the Sword, due to his father's actions as it's founder and first Grand Master. One day, Ajaxicullies was in Stormwind's Cathedral of Light, when a Priestess approached him. She told Ajaxicullies that she had been searching for him for a long time, and that she was the High Priestess of the Order of the Sword - Ajax's father's Order. She explained that the rank of 'High Priestess' deemed her the leader of the Order, but only in the absense of the Grand Master. And as son of Arthor, it's founder, she had searched for Ajaxicullies to become Grand Master and lead the Knights once more. Though there was a problem. The power inside his veins, the power in the blood of the Valor Bloodline, was impure within Ajax, for a wound he had suffered on Theramore's field of battle. He followed her into the Order's Wing of the Cathedral, where she cast a stunning spell on Ajax, unabling him to move. She felt his heart as he stood motionless, and knew what she had sensed. Though his mind and will was as devoted to the Light as hers; his heart, his soul, growed a taint. And she feared what could happen if she did not purify him. She removed the spell on Ajaxicullies, and he accepted her offer to try and purify him. Kneeling down before Elosai, Elosai began to channel the Light's power into her hands, and enshrouded Ajax in it's blessing. Then with an push forward, Elosai cast the spell on Ajax, knocking him flat on his back, unconscious. She stood and watched as he began to fidget and shiver, his eyes opening and his eye colour now scarlet. She cast her final spell, sighing, upon Ajaxicullies, lifting the curse. His eyes returned to normal, and he lay peacefully. As he opened his eyes, Elosai clenched her heart, feeling a sharp pain. Ajaxicullies was now pure, but at a cost. Elosai: "''This library is now yours, Ajaxicullies. Study the Order. Your Knights will now be led out of this darkness and into glorious valor. I wish you luck and the Light's guidance, as I cannot stick by you on this. I will sleep, now. But a sacrifice that must have been, as I am merely a stepping stone you must pass on your path to greatness. Do not fail me or the Order, Ajaxicullies. May the Light be with you on your journey. '' And with that, she fell to her knees, her heartbeat slowing by the second, and minutes later, as she looked into Ajaxicullies' panicked eyes, she smiled, and fell to the floor. Years passed, and the Order grew. Highlord Tristam Galahand travelled to the Cathedral of Light to seek out the newly appointed Grand Master Ajaxicullies. The Order had grown to become a notable force among the Alliance, and was stationed at local infested areas, such as Raven Hill. Tristam joined the Order as a Knight, becoming a respected member among them. Eventually, Ajax decided to move the Order up to Southshore, to spread the light's will in Lordaeron. This eventually led to Ajax leading an assault on the Scarlet Monastery, due to his hate for the Crusade, having been tortured by them. Tristam would not follow Ajax into battle against fellow followers of the light, and for this, Ajax began to treat Tristam as less of a hero, and spawned a growing hate for him. This led to a conflict between the two in the Cathedral Square, resulting in Ajax breaking Tristam's arm before fleeing on a gryphon to Lordaeron, in cause of slaughtering any Scarlets in his path, taking upon the title 'The Scarlet Bane'. A month later, with Tristam back to good health, he followed him, to put an end to this madness whilst he could. Arriving at Chillwind Camp, Tristam decided to pray at Uther's Tomb before scouring Lordaeron to kill Ajax. Much to both of their surprise, Tristam found Ajax also praying at the tomb. After little conversation, Ajax striked at Tristam, which resulted in a long battle between the two, disregarding the disrespect they both commited in Uther's presensce. Eventually, Tristam succeeded in striking Galardell into Ajax's stomach. Assuming victory, Tristam pulled back out his runeblade. Though, with a loud snap and flash of light, Tristam looked down to realise Galardell had broken in two. He held in his hand Galardell's hilt and a stub of the blade, whilst leaving almost three-quarters of the actual blade in Ajax's chest. Tristam then returned to Theramore, and the artisan blacksmiths there forged together the steel in Gavinrad the Dire's hammer and the hilt of Galardell to make Clarent, a sword half the strength of Galardell. Learning of this, Ajaxicullies did the same and forged Nazrian with felsteel. Though, shortly after it's forging, Ajaxicullies was riding alone through Lordaeron with Nazrian sheathed at his back, and was ambushed by a wandering warrior, knocking him out. Ajax awoke to find Nazrian stolen from him. He returned to the Cathedral of Light, to pray. An assassin sent by the Scarlet Crusade to kill Ajaxicullies was waiting outside the Cathedral of Light for Ajax when a hooded warrior in fel iron armor strode behind him. As the assassin turned, he noticed something strapped the the warrior's back which shocked him. Nazrian, the very thing the assassin was sent to kill Ajaxicullies for, was quickly equipped by the warrior, clashing with the assassin's blade, as he tried to strike at him. The assassin asked the warrior, who was revealed to be named Felinor, where Ajaxicullies was. To the assassin's surprise, Felinor revealed that he had killed him, and taken the sword as his own. Thanking Felinor for doing his job for him, he now only had to claim Nazrian - his reward. After a quick battle between the two, the assassin was clearly outmatched by the warrior, and fled. A few months later, Tristam claimed back both Clarent and Nazrian, and shattered the two for his artisan blacksmiths to reforge for him Galardell. Ajaxicullies then wandered Azeroth in search for Galardell, desperate for it's power. Ajaxicullies returned to the Order of the Sword after a year, and began reconstructing the Order that was slowly decaying. But when Ajaxicullies went mad still trying to find Galardell, the guild turned against him and apointed Farlight as the Grand Master. Ajaxicullies has disappeared since, presumed dead. Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Human